


The “Hots” are Not Contagious, Guys

by Nagarose453



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: Frustrated, Veronica admits her feelings for a certain half Galra to the two wrong people. When feelings come to light, there is only one solution: Go big, or not at all.(Note: I had a little too much fun with a certain headcanon in this fic, hence the title.)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Veronica/Axca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The “Hots” are Not Contagious, Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> My gift to "ThatScottishShipper" for our VerAxca Exchange we participated in.
> 
> This was supposed to be longer and much more steamy... But I had some computer trouble, and some family issues that warped it into this.
> 
> All in all, this was fun as hell to write.
> 
> Cheers, hope you enjoy it, friend~ <3

Veronica sighed, tapping her pen against the table as she looked over the reports she was supposed to be looking over from the on board members of the Blades of Marmora who had just finished their most recent relief mission.

“You’re stressed, what’s wrong?” Asked a male voice. Veronica looked up in time to see that Shiro had sat down on the opposite side of the table, a coffee cup reading “Shut Your Quiznak” carefully clutched in his Altean hand.

“Oh, Admiral. Good morning, I’m just finishing some reports sent from the blades.” Veronica tried to say casually, but her tone came across as exasperated and defeated.

“Some of the blades aren’t very good at articulating what did or didn’t go wrong, right?” Shiro said with a frown.

“You have no idea. Dios, have you READ the reports before I get my hands on them?” Veronica muttered darkly.

“I have, who do you think was in charge of the ATLAS Marmora missions before I put my foot down and told the Garrison to hire someone else?” Shiro questioned knowingly with a smirk.

“I need a vacation…” Veronica sighed setting a report upside down on the stack in front of her.

“What a coincidence, so does Axca.” Shiro gave Veronica a sly grin as he sipped mischievously from his mug. Veronica about choked on air as she stared at the Admiral. “Oh come on, the WHOLE CREW knows you both are pining for each other, but it seems that neither of you have the balls to ask the other out.” Shiro said. Veronica dropped her pen to the table top and pointed a finger at Shiro.

“Like you’re one to talk, Shirogane, you’ve been pining after Keith since BEFORE the war ended. You’re just sitting there: “Oh! Keith has pretty eyes! Damn I’d bend him over!” and of course my favorite: “Can I take that Galra dick for a spin?” Complete with gag worthy dreamy sighs and smiles as you watch his ass as he walks by. I mean it’s fucking nauseating!” Veronica hissed. Shiro paled and choked on his coffee as he made eye contact with the person standing behind Veronica.

“Uhh… Hi, Keith…” Shiro said quietly, the white haired man blushing a deep scarlet. Veronica turned to see Keith was smirking and eyeing Shiro as if he were a tasty treat.

“YOU would bend ME over?” Keith asked playfully, “More like I’d make you call me your Daddy.” Keith haughtily responded with his shit-eating smirk in place. Shiro choked a second time on his coffee as Veronica groaned.

“Get a room you two.” Veronica said gathering the reports and standing with a huff. Keith gave a laugh.

“Oh, come on Ronnie, lighten up.” The Galra man chuckled sitting next to her, “A little birdie told me you have the hots for one of my blades.” Keith gave a knowing grin.

“Forget about the nonexistent chemistry between me and Keith, let’s talk about you and Axca.” Shiro grinned making Veronica groan loudly.

“I don’t have time for this.” Veronica said as she flushed a soft pink.

“Sure you do, Lieutenant. Come on, tell us about your little crush. So, when did it start?” Keith asked, resting his elbows on the table, folding his hands demurely, and resting his chin on the back of his hand. Veronica sighed in defeat.

“One word to her, and I will castrate you both, got it?” Veronica snapped.

“Scouts honor.” Keith replied.

“Now spill the tea, sis.” Shiro chimed in a moment later. Veronica sighed.

“Back when Sendak had taken over earth and was treating us like slaves and stuff, I ran into Axca on a recon mission.” Veronica frowned, “Even though I could tell she was Galra, I could tell she was badly hurt, and I didn’t want to just leave her there. I tried to dress and clean her wound as best I could with limited resources. We slowly became friends after I smuggled her into the Garrison. She had told me about how she had become a Blade, and that she had come to earth to see if she could help. I got into some deep shit with Iverson when I revealed I had been keeping Axca in my room the whole time.” Veronica paused.

“Annnndddd?” Keith drawled playfully.

“And well, I think she’s hot, okay?” Veronica grumbled, crossing her arms just under her breasts. Keith and Shiro both rolled their eyes in unison.

“Hot or not, you have to talk to her one of these days about this. You’ve been friends for what… four years? Time to kick things up a bit if you ask me.” Shiro shrugged winking at Keith.

“Dios, don’t get me started… I even have Lance down my throat. He’s even offered to ask her to be my girlfriend.” Veronica sighed, “Axca is my best friend, there’s no way I would be able to ruin our friendship like that…” Veronica said with a sigh. Shiro took the opportunity to sip his coffee, nearly choking once again as none other than Axca came into the room. Keith gave a knowing smirk.

“Hey, Axca, what’s up?” Keith asked with a wicked smile.

“I do believe… Hard dicks and airplanes? Is that correct Admiral?” Axca asked almost in a deadpan, causing Shiro to snort into his cup, unable to keep from laughing. Veronica merely stared as Keith snickered immaturely. “Did… I miss something?” Axca asked raising a brow. Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, unable to contain himself.

“Nope. Nothing. I just can’t believe you said “Hard dicks and Airplanes” like it was nothing and not expect us to bust up laughing like the immature idiots we are.” Shiro snickered, patting Keith’s head as the younger man gave a gasp of laughter from Shiro’s shoulder.

“You told me that was an appropriate answer, Sir.” Axca said calmly, “Oh! Veronica, I was hoping to catch you, I forgot to give you my report from the last mission.” Axca said with an unmistakable blush as she held out a stack of papers. Veronica gave a glare at Keith who was still just about dying of laughter, snatching the report and slapping it down on the table.

“How long was she standing behind me?” Veronica asked, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Chill, she was only there for a few seconds. I doubt she overheard any of our conversation.” Shiro snickered pushing Keith in the forehead so that he was no longer snickering in the Admiral’s shoulder.

“Am… I… Missing something?” Axca asked a second time with a look of confusion.

“Okay, you know what, castrate me if you want Veronica, but V’s got the hots for you, Axca.” Keith blurt out, making Veronica stare at him in horror.

“I haven’t been ill in Decaphoebs, if she has contracted these… Hots, from me, then I never showed any symptoms.” Axca said defensively as she crossed her arms with a scowl at Shiro and Keith in what one could assume was anger. This time, Shiro spewed coffee all over the table as Keith fell from his chair, literally rolling on the floor in laughter. 

“No, Axca… That’s not what Keith meant. Hots means you’re attracted to someone. Having the hots for someone doesn’t mean you’re ill or sick, Axca.” Shiro explained as he hastily grabbed napkins from a dispenser in the middle of the table and began to clean up the table.

“Oh, well, of course. Veronica is my dearest friend, of course she would wish to be in my company.” Axca shrugged, though the blush on her face spoke that she understood more than what she let on. 

“Shiro, Keith, can you give us a minute?” Veronica asked, glaring at the two as Keith finally stood. 

“Uhhh… sure?” Keith asked, still grinning, as Shiro promptly got up from his seat, grabbed Keith by the back of the collar and dragged the Blade Leader from the room, leaving Veronica and Axca alone together. 

“Did… I do something wrong?” Axca asked softly as Veronica removed her glasses and tossed them to the tabletop, sighing in exasperation while rubbing her face with the palms of her hand. “V?” Axca asked. Veronica sighed as she put her glasses back on and stood from her seat.

“Axca, be honest with me. What am I to you?” Veronica asked, the query almost sounding hurt. Surprisingly, Axca went to Veronica, gently taking her hands in her own, before she gave Veronica a soft expression.

“You… Are my most trusted friend, my most loyal companion. You… Saved my life even though I was half Galra, and you risked imprisonment to save my life. I owe you so much, V.” Axca said softly as she looked down to her hands holding Veronica’s. “I know that your people don’t approve of me. I’m content to be by your side when you need me.” Axca hesitated as she met Veronica’s gaze. 

“So… I’m just a friend?” Veronica asked, her words sounding childish as Axca frowned.

“Is… That not what your people call courting?” Axca asked quietly, almost in disbelief. Veronica would have laughed if she didn’t know that Axca was serious.

“No. A friend is someone you like and trust. If you’re courting or dating someone, they’re your boyfriend or girlfriend.” Veronica gave Axca a soft smile. “Does that mean you thought we were dating?” Veronica giggled in question. Axca blushed again, nodding slowly. 

“You saved my life, you risked your own freedom for the benefit of me… I thought that was an expression of… Love, is that the right word?” Axca inquired with a confused frown. Veronica smiled.

“It can be. Do… You want to… You know… Date?” Veronica asked, taking a hand from Axca’s and gently swiped some hair from Axca’s face. Axca gave a timid nod.

“That is, if it isn’t too much trouble… I think you’re beautiful and you’re smart an-MNF!” Axca ended with a squeak of surprise as Veronica leaned in to press her lips to Axca’s. After a moment Axca released Veronica’s other hand and plunged her hands into Veronica’s hair, trying to pull the human woman closer. Veronica on the other hand, took hold of Axca’s hips, groaning softly against Axca’s lips. She swore playfully in Spanish as Axca gently attempted to nip Veronica’s lower lip. 

After a few moments, the two broke apart. Veronica grinned, her glasses askew while Axca looked both embarrassed and shocked. 

“Dios mío, I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Veronica giggles with a sultry smirk. Axca giggles sheepishly. 

“I wouldn’t mind either.” Axca breathed sounding lost. “Is that ... A human thing?” Axca inquired making Veronica laugh and pull Axca in for a hug as she kissed Axca’s forehead.

“Sí, and you best be getting used to it. You’re not getting rid of me that easy now that you’re officially mine.” Veronica smiled before kissing the tip of Axca’s nose. Axca gave a genuinely happy smile.

“Good, because I think you’re stuck with me, too. Because I think I’ve caught this… Hots that the Leader and Admiral were talking about.” Axca giggled. Veronica laughed, hugging Axca close.

“Good, as long as it was from me.” Veronica said fondly. “Maybe we should tell them that “The Hots” is contagious and that maybe they got it from one another.” Veronica grinned playfully.

“Of course. And… Thank you… For giving me a chance…” Axca said softly as she timidly gave Veronica’s cheek a kiss.

“Believe me, the pleasure is mine. Now, wanna go tease Keith and Shiro?” Veronica asked.

“With pleasure.” Axca replied before she kissed Veronica’s cheek a second time. Veronica gathered her reports, tucking them under her arm before she used her other hand to take Axca’s. The two leaving the room hand in hand.


End file.
